Rockstar
by Loleifos
Summary: Roxas, new school and red-haired stalker dude.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes!

Hallo guys!

First chapter! I´m already writing chapter II (sounds cool) so please bear with me for a while!

I hope you all enjoy and i´m going to do some small things before and after the stories from now on!

Story:

Roxas is moving to a new school. He meets weird red-head and so on!

Disclaimer:

I don´t own ANY of the characters only the story!

*WARNING* Contains Yaoi (boyxboy) Don´t like, then please don´t read!

Arigato!

Chapter 1:

It's never easy starting in a new school. I walked into the schoolyard with slow steps. I just moved to this town called Twilight Town. It's a pretty comfy town but the smallness is driving me crazy. I've only met a couple of my mom's friends who already lived in Twilight Town and let's just say… They weren't normal. They just kept talking and talking about this super awesome dude who lives just outside of town. Blargh! He can't be THAT special. He's a famous rock star or something. It's so disgusting listening to some old crows talk about an 18 year old guy like that. I looked up at the clock. 8:55 am. "F***! I have to hurry!" I said while running inside. I just made it in time and I sighed of relief. I quickly noticed the ring of girls standing around one of the tables. Looking at them they kind of reminded me of hyenas standing around a corpse waiting for the lions to finish eating. I heard a deep laughter from the middle of the girls and saw a guy with red hair. Huh. I wonder if it is his natural hair color. Well that's nothing to be thinking about now.  
I quickly sat down and started studying the classroom. It had yellow walls and a very modern whiteboard. Uhhh! Fancy! I thought sarcastically. I looked back at the guy with the red hair and found that he was staring at me. I blushed and turned my head back to the fancy whiteboard. The whole lesson I could only think of him.  
Stupid bastard! Think he's so great because he has a bunch of girls standing around him. Our teacher walked in. A tall guy with blond hair. He looked like a cool guy.  
"Okay class! Quiet! We have a new student today." The teacher said.  
Everybody turned they head and looked at me. I blushed. "Maybe you could come up here and tell something about yourself… Ummm…." He looked down at his paper. "…Roxas."  
I stood up and walked up to the teacher table. I started: "My name is Roxas. I'm 18 years old and I don't have any hobbies. I like reading and I'm know to be short."  
Everybody started laughing and I couldn't help smiling a little. The guy with the red hair stared at me again and, I got the chills. "You may take your seat now." Said the teacher still serious. "Umm… Can I please ask for your name, sir?" I said low.  
"Oh. It's Seifer. Nice to meet you…" He looked down at his paper again. "…Roxas."  
I laughed nervously and hurried back to my seat.  
The first two lessons were Math. My favorite.  
In the recess two boys and a girl gave over and introduced themselves. "Hi! I'm Olette!" The girl started: "The guy with blond hair is Hayner and the chubby one is Pence."  
"Hey I'm not chubby!" The boy cried. Olette and Hayner laughed. The girl, Olette, had brown hair and cute eyes. Hayner looked like some brat because of his short, spiked hair. The last one, Pence, was a little chubby but looked nice and trustworthy. Almost like dog. I chuckled to myself. "Ehh? What's so funny?" Asked Olette.  
"Nothing." I answered still chuckling a little.  
"Doesn't sound like nothing." Came a deep voice from behind me.  
"What do you want, Axel~?" Said Hayner obviously not good friends with the boy behind me.  
I turned around, curious, but I quickly regretted since it turned out to be my red haired stalker friend. I gaped and turned my head back to Olette.  
"Aww. Come on brat! Don't be like that! I just luv~ you so much!" He said laughing.  
I turned around again and made a: "WTF?" face at him.  
He just laughed and yelled: "Bye Blondie!"  
I got angry and decided to just ignore it.  
I got through the day and also got to meet my English teacher named Saïx and my P.E. Teacher named Xemnas. Even though I wanted to ignore it I couldn't help but to notice how Saïx kept looking at Xemnas ass. Bloody hell!

I also got some XemansxSaïx action in xD

We found out that Axel is a little stalker like xD

Sorry for spelling mistakes and other things. Please review and correct also in age category and stuff!

Bye!

Loleifos~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Already updated!

Disclaimer:

Don't own: Mad World or Kingdom Hearts! Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Next day of school wasn´t any better. People running around in cirkels doing nothing. It kind of reminds me of that song by Gary Jules... What´s it called... Hm...

Oh wait now i remember.

Mad World (by Gary Jules/ Tears for Fears)

All around me a familiar faces. Worn out places. Worn out faces.

Bright and early for the daily races. Going nowhere. Going nowhere.

Their tears are filling up their closets. No expression. No expression.

Hide my head i want to drown my sorrow. No tomorrow. no tomorrow.

And i find it kinda funny. I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which i´m dying are the best i´ve had.

i find it hard to tell you, i find it hard to take.

When people run in circles it´s a very very...

Mad World~

Mad World~

Went to school and i was very nervous. No one knew me. No one knew me.

Hallo teacher tell me what´s my lesson. looked right through me, looked right through me.

And i find it kinda funny, i find it kinda sad.

The dreams in which i´m dying are the best i´ve ever had.

I find it hard to tell you, i find it hard to take.

When people run in circles it´s a very very...

Mad World~

Mad World~

I suddenly woke up because my mom yelled at me.

I yelled back: "Yeah, yeah I´m up!"

I groaned. I can´t believe i fell asleep with my mp3 player turned on again. I always get these weird dreams.

When i got down i got the whole speech from my mom (again..) about going to sleep at the right times. I just sighed and went of to school. Sometimes i wonder if i would be better of without my mom. My dad died when i was very small and i never anything about other than i was just a "Mistake" and he actually already had a wife and child. While most people would be interested in learning about their half siblings I´m not. Never thought about them and never will.

When i got to school the first thing i saw was... him...

Weird red-head stalker dude... I think Hayner called him... Axis?

No i don´t remember...

"GOOD MORNING HONEY~!" Yelled Axis.

"Umm... Good morning?" I asked.

"It´s Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

"I think so..." I said and continued.

"Whoa, whoa! Where u going Blondie?" Axel yelled.

I quickly answered: "To class, kono yaro!"

"Awww come on! You´re _definitely_ gonna skip class with _moi!" _He said.

"Okay Axel dude! First, No I´m _not _gonna skip school on my second day. Second, if I wanted to skip class it´s not gonna be with you!" i snapped.

"Oh touchy!" He said and ran away to his friends.

Now that i think about it... His friends sure are weird! I mean seriously! A dude with blond Mohawk and a weird instrument? And a gray haired guy with a lexicon? Weird bunch of kids...

Oh well! I think everything is weird anyways!

I think it´s weird the grass is green! And, yes, i know my biology and stuff but why GREEN?

i wonder why Axels eyes are green... URGH don´t... think... about... him...

Suddenly i heard Olettes voice from behind: "You came!"

I stared at her like she was mad... or should i say weird?

"Yes, i came. Why do you say it like that." I answered.

Pence stepped out from behind her and answered for her: "Normally the new students only stay for one day. It´s a small town so many regret moving here and go back."

"That´s kinda sad..." I whispered tears in my eyes.

"OMG! It´s not something to get sad about!" Olette cried.

"Nahh, i was just kidding!" i said and laughed.

Olette gave me a death glare and Pence just laughed.

"Yo!" Yelled a voice.

"GOOD MORNING HAYNER!" Olette screamed while she was waving.

I turned around and started waving too.

We talked a little about yesterday and Hayner said he saw this guy who looked like me but it wasn´t me (A/N: Shaggy anyone?)

We all went to our first class. Math. YAYS! My favorite, my favorite~!

I saw Axel and his friends laughing and smoking in the bushes in front of the school.

"Hey what are you guys doing!" I yelled furious.

"We´re just having a smoke, Blondie! Calm down." He said and they all laughed.

I blushed out of anger and yelled:

"Well why don´t you and your crackhead friends get your asses inside so we can all screw you!" I yelled.

They stared at me with big eyes and Axel only a little whispered answer out: "Sure Blondie."

They put out they cigarettes and went inside together with me.

After the class Olette came over to me.

"Wow... I can´t believe you got the Axel Squad to actually attend a class. They´re never here normally." She said smiling a little, "the fame went straight to Axels head and now they´re all spoiled brats who smokes and drinks."

"The fame?" I asked.

"Yes, the fame!" Hayner answered impatiently, "now can we get ready for the next class?"

"Shush Hayner!" Olette said while hitting him, "Roxas didn´t you know? Axel and his two friends is one of the hottest boy bands right now!"

Oh.. That explains a lot. Why they were smoking, the weird instrument... Wait! Could Axel have been the guy my mom and her friends were talking about? The super hot rockstar. I felt like puking..

I ran out to the toilet and let it all out.

I went home after that to get some rest and peace...

I can´t believe my mom has a crush on the same guy as me...

Huh, crush...

Actually i have a Danish pun in this:

Roxas thinks Axels name is Axis. Here´s the pun:

Axel is a normal Danish/Norwegian name even though we write it like this: Aksel.

Aksel means Axis in English.

So it´s:

Axel = Aksel = Axis

Please review!

Loleifos


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Sorry for delay!

Also sorry for very short chapter!

Appreciate u guys who fave and "watch" my story!

THANKS~!

I´ve changed my writing style a little after getting some criticism on my grammar and how i kept writing: He said and etc.

I dedicate this chap to my friends who helped me with grammar ^^

Please enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Later that day, my mom came home. I walked over to her and asked with my biggest puppy eyes: "Mom, about that rock star dude you and your friends kept yapping about last time, can you tell me some about him?" She looked at me, probably trying to figure out why I would ask such a weird question. "Well… He is the lead singer in the rock band "OrgaNizatioN XII", he´s not currently dating anybody and he has two tattoos." I stared at her but then remembered I had to be cute and polite if I wanted information from my mom, "maybe you can tell me something more…. About his appearance?" She smiled and started: "He´s always easy to find in the crowd." _Tell me something more informative? _"He has a huge red hair, normally spiked backwards, two tear drops tattooed under his eyes and he _always _wears black." _Bingo!_ "Hmm… I think I know him… I might have seen him at my school." She suddenly shrieked and started yelling crazy things about me having to get his autograph. _Nice going, Roxas…_ _Wow, I´m even being sarcastic in my thoughts… Weird…._

Next day at school I meet Olette, Pence and Hayner or as I like to call them: The Gang. Olette instantly jumped me. "Roxas are you alright?" Her eyes were full of concern. "I´m fine, I´m fine." I exclaimed while laughing. "Geez cut the guy some slack." Hayner always needs to be the center of attention. Quickly looking over the school yard I noticed the person I least wanted to meet. Axel. _Shit, shit, shit!_I turned my attention back to Olette who was telling how cute her little brother were while Hayner and Pence looked like it was something that happened every day. I decided to just quickly look at him and found out he was staring directly back at me. Suddenly, to my relief, the bell ring and Axel and his… band?, lurked into the forest.

At lunch I and the gang sat at our usual table when we suddenly heard a voice yelling from across the cafeteria. "OLETTE!" We only saw a little brown flash and before we knew it a brunette were sitting on Olette´s lap. _Oh shit… Not him, _quickly recognizing my ex-boyfriend. The little brunette, Sora, and I used to date two years ago. We were just fooling around but I actually broke my heart when he breaked up with me. _Huh, weird. I actually broke my heart… _We were just more like best friends with benefits. Sora looked around at his sisters friends. _Oh shit, ne noticed me… _"ROXY! What a surprise to see you here!" I sighed and prepared to leave the table. "Woah, Roxy! Don´t go yet!" Hayner grabbed my wrist. "You two know each other?" I sighed and began to explain.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don´t own Kingdom Hearts OR Complicated by Avril Lavigne.

A/N:

Wee! Finally chapter 4! I actually enjoyed writing this! AND it´s over 9000! (Stupid Dragonball pun xD) No it´s over 1000 words long!

We get to meet Mr. X who you will meet in the end of the story.

We talk A LITTLE about Roxas´ and Axels past and stuff.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ok," I sighed in defeat. "It all started when me and Sora was 13. We were teenagers and VERY hormonal."

"So, we started banging," Sora giggled while still leaning on Olette´s shoulders. I sent a glare at him. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, me and Sora were sleeping together, or banging, as Sora said very formally."

"Who´s banging who without me knowing?" Somebody said behind me. _Great…. Exactly what I need... Weird stalker, dude Axel. _"Oh! We were just talking about how me and Roxy used to bang when we were younger." Axel looked shocked, then confused, then I-don´t-believe-face and last but not least the classical I-knew-you-were-a-slut-smirk. "It´s Roxas and I, Sora," Olette scolded.

"Yeah yeah, whatever!"

"Don´t "Yeah yeah, whatever" me!"

Hayner and Pence started to laugh obviously used to the sibling quarrel. Axel joined them soon after.

"I didn´t know you guys were so funny!" Axel was still laughing like a maniac. "Yeah, normally we´re a bunch of energy balls and fun," I said sarcasm obvious in my tone. _Shit! Way to be a dickhead Roxas…_"Whoa Honey! No need to bite my head off!"

Sora laughed. "He´s always been like that." _Shut up annoying brat! I don´t need you to tell Axel about my past._"We´re one of those couples who are both uke, so we had to find random guys to have threesomes with."

_Damn you, Sora!_

"I didn´t know you were so slutty Honey. Maybe you could count me in next time." I sat flabbergasted.

"First, there _isn´t _going to be a next time! Second, why should we count you in?"

"You know you want me to join, Roxy~!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"I wouldn´t fight with Roxy if I were you, Red hair dude."

"Stop calling me Roxy!"

"Aw! Why? He gets to call you both Roxy _and _Honey!"

"So what?"

"That´s unfair! We dated for 4 year!"

"You dated for 4 years!" Olette interrupted, "how come I've never met you?"

"I dunno? Ask the retard!"

"I´m no retard!"

"It´s "I´m not a retard"," we said in unison.

I groaned, tired of this. "I´m going to class."

"Wait! Honey!"

I didn´t care. I just wanted to get away.

I turned my iPod on and put in the earplugs.

_Aha, life´s like this._

_Aha, that´s the way it is._

Chill out! What´re you´re yelling for?

Lay back! It´s all been done before.

And if only you could let it be, you would see.

_Avril Lavigne: Complicated. I DON´T own this song!_

I got to class and took my Geography books out of my backpack and placed them on my table. _Damn Sora. Had to come and make everything complicated! Now Axel thinks I´m a whore or something!_

I felt the tears lubricating my eyes and decided it was best to go to the bathroom. I rushed down the hallway and jumped into the men´s room. A guy with a blonde Mohawk was standing there and looking at me like I was some idiot. I remembered the guy from the band: "OrgaNizatioN XIII" _Great, now I run into Axel´s band members!_ I gave myself a mental bitch slap. "Hey little dude!" The guy suddenly bubbled up, "Are you doing alright?"

"I´m fine," We both knew it was a lie.

"You don´t look alright. Come on! Let´s talk about it! I´m Demyx by the way!

"I´m Roxas… I don´t think it´s a very good idea to be talking to _you _about this."

"Aw! Why not? Demy will help you with your problems!"

_Annoying as this guy is, I´m starting to grow fond of him… _(A/N Sounds like he´s some foster dad or something xD)

"It´s because, one of your friends is the "problem" I have."

"It´s Zexion isn´t it? I knew it! Just ignore him! He likes to annoy cute little blonds!"

"Umm… Actually… It´s Axel."

His mouth made a perfectly round O and then he started laughing. "So what did Carrot Top do?"

"Carrot Top?"

"Yes. A carrot. An orange vegetable whose name you also use as nicknames for redheads."

"Huh. That´s a weird nickname."

"Yeah! That´s what´s funny about it!" He made an xD face and laughed. "Hey! Stop trying to change the subject! I get really easy distracted, ya´ know! I actually know a really funny story… No! I did it again!"

I laughed, suddenly feeling better.

"No seriously. What did he do?"

"He didn´t do anything. It´s more what my ex-boyfriend told him."

"You like Axel don´t you?"

"Wha… What? Where did you get that idea?" _Oh shit. This is NOT happening._

"Well, first, you have problem because your ex-boyfriend told Axel something, second, the way you reacted just now, and third, you knew I was Axels friend."

"Eep!" _Shit! Didn´t think about that! I´m such a douche._

"Okay I like him… You won´t tell him, da?"

"Sure… What´s with the "da"?"

"I just watched too much Hetalia. That´s all."

Demyx laughed. "I love that series! It´s so funny!" Suddenly his mood flipped. "You know, by the way Axel has been watching you I can tell he likes you too!"

"You´re kidding!" Despite saying this I still felt happy. _Shit, I hope you´re not kidding Demyx!_

"Yeah seriously! He´s always watching with these intense, fierce and passion filled eyes. It´s like seeing somebody get eye raped!" We both laughed at the last statement. _I think I like this guy… _"Also I saw how he ran over to you, like some little puppy yesterday!"

"You guys saw that?"

"Dude, we´re always watching Axel. You may never know when he´s doing something stupid. One day he "accidently" set some pedophiles house on fire. We had to pay this HUGE fine to get him out of jail."

"Really? Tell me more!"

"Aww! Sorry Roxie! I can´t! Promised Axel I wouldn´t tell anybody more of the story."

I made the hugest puppy eyes ever and cutely asked again. "Please?"

"Holy shit, Roxas! You´re going to be Axel's death!" He mumbled the next part, " Well if you start dating anyways."

"Did you say something, Demyx?"

"Nothing, Nothing!" He stood up and scurried out of the bathroom, "Catch you later Roxas. Oh by the way, maybe you should go home and rest for today!"

"I will. Bye!"

I went home feeling much better.

* * *

Ending Notes:

I wanted Demyx to be the best buddy type and a little childish, but not too much. Everytime I write about him, I think of different smileys xD

Also, every time Roxas thinks something he says Shit xD So funny xD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Honey! Come down here!" yelled my mom.

"Why? I´m kind of busy."

"There´s somebody here to visit you! And guess what? It´s Demyx from "OrgaNizatioN XIII!" _Oh shit, she wasn´t supposed to find out!_

I quickly sprinted down our Mahogni stairs and turned the corner into the entrance.

There stood Demyx and my mom with a pout on her face. "Why didn´t you tell me that you´re friends with somebody from my favorite band, Rox-Box?"

"Rox-box? And you thought carrot top was a weird nickname?" Demyx could barely stand on his feet because he was laughing so hard.

"Shut up, Mom!"

"Don´t you dare speak that way to your mother! After all these years I have raised you, and this is what I get?" sobbed my pathetic mom.

"Mom, serious…" I said before I was (rudely) interrupted by Demyx.

"It´s o.k. I take all responsibility of what Roxas just said. It was me who was laughing at your motherly way of speaking." Demyx talked with this very deep and melancholic voice.

_Wow, seems like even Demyx can be serious sometimes. He´s probably used to this…_

I was actually kind of grateful that Demyx had (rudely) interrupted me.

"Well, Roxas. I actually came to pick you up!"

"Uhm… Where are we going?"

"To our super-awesome-spectacular-fantastic-live concert, of course! Don´t be a dumb ass! I told you earlier."

"No, you didn´t."

"Yes, I did."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO"

"Ye… Oh, wait I think I forgot to mention it."

"…" _Kill Demyx, Kill Demyx._

"Well then, let´s get going!" Demyx suddenly jumped up.

"I just need to change. _Somebody _forgot to tell me there was a concert today, right Demyx?"

"Really? Wow, what a douche. Oh, wait it´s me isn´t it?"

I rolled my eyes and went up to my room.

After being home so much after all the times I got sick I started noticing weird little things in my room. The measurements the kids before me had drawn on the door panels, the baby blue ceiling and walls which were probably painted when the children, of the previous owners, were born. I wonder how the children that used to live here was like.

"Roxas, what´s taking you so long?"

"Sorry! I´ll be down in a minute!"

I quickly grabbed my tight leather pants and a black t-shirt. _I wonder what kind of concert it is._ Suddenly remembering to put on some perfume I grabbed the nearest. Calvin Klein. _Great if you want to smell gay….. I think i´ll put it on._

I ran down the stairs and jumped over the last two steps. I´m such a child.

"Great, let´s… Wow Roxas, you look great! I mean you look…" Demyx blushed, "you look awesome.."

"Thanks Demyx," I smiled a sincere smile.

We drove in Demyxs car. I shouldn´t have been surprised but I was. Demyx drove in a Ford Mustang. It was black and had this weird instrument on the side. Demyx told me it was called a sitar. I asked why it looked like a dick. He just shrugged his shoulders and said it was the instrument he had learned to play when he was little and he would always play it. I started giggling and suddenly Demyx also understood the joke and we spent the rest of the drive laughing over something as stupid as that.

We arrived at the concert and was high… in spirit… Demyx showed his V.I.P. pass and I also got to go backstage. Yays.

When we arrived into the bands room, which was old and dusty, I saw the other two band members sitting there.

"Guys, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is guys."

"Hello Honey! I didn´t know you´d come to see perfect me play with my awesome, but less awesome than me, band members."

I instantly recognized Axel but I didn´t know the other one. He had these very cold, but also intelligent, eyes and blue-ish grey hair.

"I´m Zexion. Glad to meet you." The guy was suddenly standing in front of me with his hand ready to shake mine.

"I´m Roxas." I was just about to shake his hand when Demyx screamed behind me: "Don´t be scared Roxas just hug him!" He pushed me into Zexion so we fell to the ground and looked like a big pile of body parts.

"Urgh, Demyx. Can´t you just be a little nice and less hyperactive sometimes? Sometimes I wish you were like a plant going through its photosynthesis so you could lose some energy and give some oxygen. Or we could rebuild you so every time you open your god damn mouth there came out classical music or something sophisticated instead of blabber and nonsense!"

"Haha Zexy. You´re so funny when you´re angry! It´s you who is blabbering stupid things out, not me!"

I was so engulfed in the conversation that I didn´t notice I was still sitting in Zexions lap. I noticed something pressing against my butt. What could it be, what could it be? I sneaked my hand behind me and grabbed the hard thing sticking out. Zexion suddenly moaned. _WTF? Please tell me it wasn´t…_

"Wow Roxas," I heard Axel from behind, "that´s kinda brave of you to grope on Zexion the first time you meet him."

I blushed and quickly jumped up. "I… umm… didn´t mean to… umm.."

Demyx laughed and clapped my back. "Don´t be so embarrassed! Zexion can take it."

I looked down at Zexion who were blushing just as much as me. He didn´t look too shocked to be groped on, I mean, he´s friend with Demyx! He must have been groped at least a thousand times by him. Instead, he looked like he was a 13 year old who just got caught masturbating.

Two hours later the concert started. Demyx had kicked me out so they could get prepared for the concert.

Suddenly all the lights blinked and the concert started. Axel was the singer, Demyx was guitarist or sitarist and Zexion was drummer.

Axel yelled: "This is to one of the bands friends who Demyx brought here today." _Shit Axel! Shut up! I don´t wanna be known as the friend of the guys in OrgaNizatioN XIII! _"His name is Roxas!"

_Fuck you, Axel! You´re a dead man!_

They started playing and I was really surprised when I heard the song.

I Can´t Decide – Scissor Sisters.

It´s… not… easy having yourself a good time.

Greasing up those bets and betters, watching out they don´t fourletter.

Fuck and kiss you both at the same time.

Smells like something I´ve forgotten, curled up died and now it´s rotten.

I´m not a gangster tonight.

Don't wanna be a bad guy.

I´m just loner baby, and now you´ve gotten in my way.

I can´t decide whether you should live or die.

Oh, you´ll probly go to heaven, please don´t hang your head and cry.

No wonder why, my hearts feels dead inside.

It´s cold and hard and petrified.

Lock the doors and close the blinds were going for a ride.

Demyx drove me home and we said goodbye.

When I came in I noticed everything was dark.

Wondering where my mom was I noticed a note on the table:

"_Dear Roxas,_

_I can´t do this anymore._

_I´m travelling to a place faraway from here._

_I called you dad, he´ll be taking care of you from now on._

_Bye,_

_Mom."_

I cried thinking this couldn´t be happening.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I fell on m knees, crying. _Mom can´t be leaving me right? Right?_

After I'd been crying for a hour I decided I should probably call the police. I quickly dialled 911 on my phone and I heard a lady say: "911. What's the matter?"

"M-my mom disappeared and I don't know what to do and I'm panicking and I don't have a dad and…"

"Calm down Honey. Tell me slowly."

"My mom has disappeared and I don't have dad."

"That's not very good…" _I know that! _"I'll send child services. Where do you live?"

"I live on Castle oblivion blvd. number 13."

"They'll be right there, Honey."

*sigh*

"What's wrong Axel?" Asked Demyx not trying to be polite just being curious.

"I kind of miss Blondie, ya know?"

"The band?"

"No, Roxas!"

"Ohhhh…" Demyx looked like he had just realized something.

_Damn that guy is stupid… But he's also damn good at playing the guitar (or sitar)_

"Then why don't you go see him?"

"Well:

1. I can't just go visit him!

2. We're not good enough friends.

3... I don't know where he lives."

"I know where he lives! Let's go!" Demyx grabbed my arm and started to pull me out to his car.

"No! I don't want to!"

"Awww… Well then I have a new idea for a song. I call it: "Dance water, dance!" Doesn't it sound cool?"

"Sure it does." *sighs* _But I still miss Roxas…_

I didn't take long for the little brown car to arrive. The car of my social worker. The brown haired woman always dazed me. Her pretty brown hair and her name… Aerith.. It's so pretty. Don't get me wrong. It's not like I like her or anything, it's just… She's like a second mother to me.

"Roxas honey. Are you alright?" Aerith ran over to me and hugged me tightly. _Argh… Suffocating in boobs…_

"I'-I'm fine. I-I can't breath…"

"Woopsie! Sorry! So let me read the note."

She read through the note. "hmm… *mumble* called your dad *mumble*.."

"Seems like your dad's going to take care of you from now on.. Do you know him?"

"umm … No? Mom never told me anything about.."

"Hmm.. You don't even know his name?"

"Nope."

"Well Roxas, there's not much I can do.. He IS your legal guardian. .. Call me if ANYTHING is wrong, okay?"

"Yeah." I said with a fake smile. _I'm going to live together with my father whom I have never met… That sucks.._

3 hours later the door bell ringed. I quickly ran to the door, hoping it would be my mom standing in the door.

"Mom!" I yelled while pulling the door open.

In front of me stood a man with blond spiky hair, a tad lighter in the colour. He had these very intimidating blue eyes.

I blushed realizing I had been yelling my moms name like a little child who's lost.

"I'm not your mom, kiddo."

"Then who are you?" I took a step back.

"I'm Cloud."

…

He just stood there thinking I knew his name.

"…" I smiled nervously, "Cloud who?"

"…" He stared at me his eyes mixed with feelings. "I'm your dad."

"WHAT?" I practically yelled.

"Why are you so shocked? Your mom left you note that was saying I was coming, right?"

"Umm.. Yeah, but still. It's not like I've ever met you nor anything."

"Oh, don't be so nervous. It's not like I'm gonna bite."

He walked in with a bag in his hand, _why hadn't I noticed the bag earlier?_

"Where's my room?"

"Upstairs 2. Room on left hand."

"Thanks."

_Holy shit I'm going to live with this man from now on? I'm a dead man…_

Cloud came down 10 minutes later.

"By the way, don't touch the motorbike in the garage. It's my bike."

"You motorbike?"

"Yeah.. You're surprised?" He smiled.

"Umm. No, just learning a little about you."

"Hmm." He smiled, "guess I wanna know about you too" He ruffled my hair.

"I'm not really that interesting. What model is your bike."

"It's one I built myself. It's name is Fenrir."

"Fenrir? You gave your bike a name?"

"Yeah.. Now go to bed! It's already 5 p.m.!"

"What! That's way to early!"

"That's my rules!"

"But.."

"No buts!"

I began to climb the stairs when I heard I Cloud laugh behind me.

"I kid, I kid! You don't have to go to bed already."

"That's mean of you." I pouted

"So?" He just continued to laugh.

In the end I couldn't help but to laugh myself and we ended up laughing for 10 minutes.

"What do you want for dinner?" Cloud asked me very fatherly.

"You know how to cook?" I made a fake "o" face, "wow I must've hi the jackpot."

"Haha very funny." He tried to be mad but he couldn't help smiling, "then it's gonna be ramen."

"Yay! I love ramen!"

"Me too"

In the end me and Demyx ended in front of Roxas' door.

"Why the hell did I agree to go here?"

"Because you miss Roxas."

Suddenly we heard two people laughing from inside.

"Who's Roxas with?"

"Maybe he already has a boyfriend."

"Wow, thanks a bunch, Dem."

"No problemo."

"Maybe we should come again later…"

"Aww Chicken! Then I'm gonna ring the door bell." He quickly clicked the button before I could protest.

2 minutes later Roxas, my favourite little blond, opened the door.

"Axel! What are you doing here?"

"_We_'re here to visit you." I said my heart suddenly beating faster.

"Hallo Roxas~!" Demyx jumped into Roxas arms.

"Hi Dem!"

"How come you look happy to see him but not me." I made a cute pout face.

"Ahh~ Sorry." he quickly hugged me and pulled us both in.

When I arrived at the living room I saw a dude with blond hair sitting in the couch.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked.

"Might as well ask you."

"I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

"I'm Cloud. What exactly are you to Roxas?"

"A friend. What are YOU to Roxas."

"I'm his dad.."

I stood there flabbergasted. "Re-really? Wow, Roxas I thought you said you didn't have a father."

"I just met him today."

Demyx suddenly jumped in breaking the tension.

"Hi! I'm Demyx! But everybody call me Dem. Nice to meet you Cloud, father of Roxas."

"Haha. You're funny." Cloud was amused by this, "want some ramen?"

"Sure!"

We all sat down and enjoyed the evening.

Guess I don't like Cloud. He's WAY to much like me… And I think he likes Demyx in boyfriendish way…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for no updates in a LONG time. I wrote this in school (Praise me~!) and somehow I managed to write it in to th computer this weekend.

I did this chapter while listening to MANY songs :D

I actually listened to Russias 'Marukaite Chikyuu' version while writing the kitchen scene... I think that's pretty darn well done xD

Pleas enjoy a extra long chapter (now more than 50% exstra 8D)

~Loleifos

* * *

Chapter 7

The next day I woke early. My alarmclock, which was broken, had ringed 2 hours too early. _Damn you, Alarmclock!_

I went downstairs and was surprised to see there was light in the garage. Wondering if I had forgotten to shut the lights of the day before, I went into the garage.

In there was Cloud working on his motorbike, Fenrir.

"Oh it's you!" I said with surprise in my voice.

"Yeah? Who else could it be?"

"Ah, sorry. I'm not really used to living together with somebody who uses the garage. I was quite shocked."

"Oh yeah…. Want some breakfast?" He said quickly changing the subject.

"Sure." I replied with a small smile on my lips. He smiled back with the exact same smile.

Cloud quickly fixed some breakfast and we sat down and began to eat.

"Hey Roxas. Why don't you invite your friends over? It's Friday" Cloud asked.

"Umm.. Sure, I guess so"

In school:

"Hey Axel. Wanna come home with me today?" I asked with puppy eyes.

"Sorry, but our band kinda has a gig today. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Buuuuuut…!"

"Butt? Sure Roxas. If you insist."

"No! Shut up, perv redhead! Maybe I can watch your gig and then we can have a sleepover at my place."

Seeing how Axel was losing I cheered inside of me. _In your face, magical flying pink elephant!_

"Ummm…. Roxas? Are you okay?" Axel asked, "you kinda spaced out there!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just fine" I gave him a huge smile.

"Great let's get to class."

_I can't wait to hear OrgaNizatioN 13 play again!_

Later we went to the usual nightclub.

Axel had taken me there a couple of times after the first time I went to their concert. Soon we talked about it so often that we didn't bother saying its name anymore, and we started calling it, "The Usual place or Nightclub." Its real name is 'Gamblers Den'. The reason for its unusual name is because of its unusual owner, Luxord. Luxord is this… drunk Brit that runs around singing, 'Pub and GO!' all the time. At first, I was really shocked and Axel only laughed at me. _Damn redhead._

The show was about to start and I snapped out of my thought, grabbed my drink and moved closer to the stage.

Zexion was first to enter the stage. To my surprise, but not the fans surprise, he wore a short Lolita dress and cute ballerinas. Everybody yelled and screamed. _They seem a little too happy._ Soon after entered Demyx. His appearance _didn't _surprise. He had this long and beautiful, pink dress on. It had cute bows and silk. On his face, there was make-up. The blue eye shadow especially stood out on his white skin. He ran around singing high pitched tones and then stood on his spot, waiting for Axel to enter. At last but not least joined Axel. He wore a whole suit made of a mix between spandex and leather. On his hip a tail was attached and he held a pitchfork in his hand. On his head he had little horns attached to his hair. He looked incredibly hot.

I watched as Axel started the concert by saying: "Hello Everybody!"

I enjoyed his deep bass voice.

"First we would like to sing dedicated to our lovely owner, and manager, Luxord. We wanted to sing his favorite song to thank him…." "YOU DAMN BETTER" Yelled Luxord from across the club. "…Uhh… Sure, Luxord. Anyway we're going to sing" Zexion made a drum roll "*Pub and GO!"

I sighed. _Urgh, I hate that song! _

I tried to ignore the song, but when the chorus came, I couldn't help myself.

"Pub-pub-pub and GO! Fish 'n' chips!" Axel sang. Soon I was running around singing and dancing with some strangers.

When the song ended, everybody was exhausted from all that dancing.

"You can't be tired already~! We just started!" whined Demyx. His dress had slipped down and was resting on the sides of his shoulders, so that his shoulders were bare. His mullet had also deflated a little, but that only made him look hotter. Looking to my right, I noticed a guy that had a serious case of nosebleed. _I must admit, Demyx looks pretty darn cute. I can almost imagine him with kitty ears, sitting on the floor saying: "Can I has cookie?" _I laughed a little at my own thoughts. I cheered loudly enough for the trio to hear.

Zexion smiled shyly and waved at me. Demyx and Axel whooped and Axel yelled: "Come up here, Blondie!"

I shook my head and put my hands up in defense. Axel jumped off of the stage, resulting in making many fangirls squeal loudly. He approached me, and I quickly realized what he was going to do. Instead of making a big fight out of it, I raised my hand, and Axel dragged me onto the stage.

On the stage, Axel nodded quickly to Demyx and Zexion, and they started playing a techno melody. I faintly recognized the melody, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before. Axel leaned closer to me: "You'll probably recognize the melody later." I stood there waiting silently. Meanwhile, Axel was running around singing and laughing. He looked so darn cute. Suddenly I snapped out of my daze because Axel sang: "I said…" I realized what song he was singing. _Crap, he is so not doing what I think he's doing, that perv redhead! _"… It's getting hot in here, so take of all your clothes." Axel continued. He suddenly pointed the microphone in front of my face. _Dear god… He so did it… _"I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off." I sang with high pitched, girly voice. Everybody made an "O" face.

"What? I can't be good at singing?"

Axel laughed and we continued the song.

When the song ended, I enjoyed the rest of the song.

At midnight we went home to my place.

I fished my keys up from my pocket and unlocked the door. _I can't believe my dad is afraid of being home alone…_

My dad was standing in the hallway with a turtleneck shirt that was purple. _Dad…. You look so gay…_

"Finally you're home. Oh, you brought a new friend today. And who are you, my emo friend?" Cloud smiled broadly.

Zexion snapped. "I'm NOT EMO!"

"Woah! Chillax dude. Just kidding. Who are you?"

"I'm Zexion." Zexion clearly didn't like my dad, but it seemed like he had forgiven him.

"Wow, Zexy. I didn't know you get so angry!" Demyx popped up from behind my shoulder.

"What can you say? I bring up the worst in people." Cloud gave Demyx a big tooth smile.

Demyx ran over to Cloud and hugged his waist tightly. "Heya Cloud! Long time no see!"

Cloud snuck his arms around Demyxs waist. "Hello Demyx."

"Dad~! Why don't you guys just fucking start making out. You're acting like lovers that haven't seen each other in years!" I whined from my spot next to Axel.

Demyx and Cloud started blushing like mad, and Axel and Zexion grabbed their stomachs, probably because of the pain of laughing too hard.

We went into the living room and found a movie to watch. When I say 'we' I mean Demyx. He insisted that we HAVE to watch 'Pirates of the Caribbean.' My dad, the softie he was, couldn't resist Demyx and commanded Axel and I to go out and make some popcorn.

I took the popcorn bag and threw them into the microwave and set the timer. Then I spun around so I was facing Axel.

"Hey Roxas," Axel pressed me into the counter, locking me between his arms, "you're a darn good singer."

He leaned closer and I could feel his breath ghosting over my lips. I pulled my head a little away from him, but he placed his hand on the back of my head and pulled forward. Axel brushed his lips against mine and then began to pull away and smile. Instead of pushing him, as I thought I would, I grabbed him back into the kiss. Soon out kiss was not just a brush of lips. Our tongues danced together in slow passion. I moaned a little when Axel licked the roof of my mouth. We made out for 15 minutes but we were interrupted by the annoying beeping the annoying beeping the microwave made, indicating the popcorn was finished.

We broke the kiss quickly, way too annoyed by the beeping to continue.

"Damn microwave." I could hear Axel mumble. Fortunately for the microwave, he once again directed his attention to me. He smiled tenderly and I blushed.

"Hey, you two," Zexion was standing in the doorframe, "that was pretty hot. Can I see it again?"

Truth hit me like an angry fangirl that found out that I had kissed Axel, Zexion had seen us.

Horror struck my face, and Zexion laughed.

I looked helplessly at Axel but he was just standing there smiling like a goofus.

"Look, I'm totally alright with you two dating," Zexion laughed, "even though I had hoped to get a chance with Roxas."

Axels smile faded. He hugged me tightly, "Roxies mine!" He was blushing from anger.

"I said 'had'"

"Oh…."

I crawled out of Axels arms and took the popcorn and poured it into the bowl.

Axel was staring at Zexion angrily. Suddenly he noticed I already I had left the kitchen. He gave one last angry stare to Zexion but then went into the living room to join us.

That night Axel and I hugged the whole evening. Cuddling while watching…. 'Pirates of the Caribbean'

_Damn you Demyx. You knew this was gonna happen and you still chose this movie? You're a dead dude tommowrow._

_

* * *

_

I love you, Demyx! 3

I would like to dedicate this chapter to:

Kax. Jenx

Sir Shirken

for their lovely reviews

and

So-sweet-me

For helping with ideas in real life and being friend on dA.


	8. UPDATE

UPDATE

Dear Everybody,

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

I've been busy with school and other fanfictions…

I'm writing on Rockstar right now, but I'm on a vacation right now, so it'll be a little while.

Btw, I can't guarantee the next chapter is for people under 18 XD

See ya,

Loleifos


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the long wait!

Please enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this sick mind

* * *

I woke up, almost in a haze. Last night seemed so surreal. Had Axel and I really been sucking on each other's tongues like leeches yesterday…? What had happened to his usual old self? The Roxas I knew definitely wouldn't just start making out with some random, annoying stranger, and even less agree to go out with him. This had to stop.  
I opened my eyes; quickly squinting them close again when the light hit my face. Around me were a long pair of arms wrapped, and the owner of them was quietly snoozing next to my face. I managed to push off his arms and stand. Demyx had been so annoying last night. He kept sitting in my dad's lap like some… I don't have a nice word for this. Speaking of Demyx, where is he…? I wasn't sure I wanted to know, but the curiosity got the better of me.  
After slowly stretching my arms, I continued to search the little house. Axel and I had been sleeping in my room, so I guess Zexion and Demyx took the couch.  
I sneaked slowly downstairs, and was only half surprised to see only Zexion lying on the couch, still with his arms wrapped around a now non-existing figure. I gulped. That only left… My dad's room… I was afraid. _Very _afraid. It was hard to miss the hungry stares they'd been giving each other all night. I walked up in front of my dad's room, and the sounds that met me weren't for kids. I decided to just quickly leave, but couldn't for some reason. I stood there glued to the floor, listening to the erotic sounds Demyx and my dad were making.  
"Roxas are you okay?" Zexion was looking at me cutely, rubbing his eyes.  
"Ahh, yes, I'm just fine" I lied. Telling the truth seemed like a stupid idea. Zexion suddenly frowned.  
"You know, you don't have to lie to me. I know what they're doing…"  
"…" I stared at him a little, trying to read the emotions behind his eyes, but failed.  
"Hey Zexy! Morning Roxy-Boxy!" Axel was exiting my room. I was still in shock. My so-called "new friends" has waltzed into my house, claimed my single status, and my dad. The silent numbness suddenly turned into anger.  
"You." I stared deathly at Axel. He gulped. "This is all your fault. You and your freaking retarded friends. I don't give a fuck about you, and I never did. Go take your whore friend and go home, _right now_. If not, it'll end badly."  
"B-but Roxas… What do you mean…?" Axel looked heartbroken.  
"I mean exactly what I said. Go home. I don't want you here."  
Axel suddenly frowned. "I won't let you go just like that! You don't understand! I know everything about you, EVERYTHING. Your bloodtype, how you hate when people tickle your stomach, and your relationships. Everything. I've always looked over you, taking care of you, even sending your mom money when needed, and this is the thanks I get?"  
"Are you telling me you've been stalking me?"  
"Not stalking, watching. I wanted to make sure everything was going fine with you." His look softened. "Don't you see? I love you so much…"  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU STALK ME, AND THEN YOU TRY TO GET TOGETHER WITH ME? OUT!" I screamed louder than I ever had, terrified of this stranger in front of me. This wasn't the Axel I had known. The one who had comforted me, and cheered me up.  
My dad and Demyx came running out from the bedroom, hearing my loud screaming.  
"Believe him, Roxas! He only tried to take care of you, he's just shy!" Demyx tried to defend his friend, his face filled with sorrow. (A/N: You thought I was talking about something else, weren't you?)  
"I don't want to hear ANYTHING from you, little mister, _IMMA FUCK YOUR FATHER!"  
_Demyx looked truly shocked. And I bet I did too. His face became filled with shame, and he mumbled some small goodbye, before dragging him and Axel downstairs and out. My dad and Zexion each gave me an apologetic glance, but I ignored it from both. I wanted, I _needed_, to be alone. I couldn't believe it. Axel… He did seem to always be at the right moments, but that it was to the extent of stalking seemed unlikely.  
I went into my room, changed the sheets, not wanting to smell Axel, and started crying into the pillow. So much for making new friends.

Zexion POV (A/N: Because he's my favorite character in this story XD):

I had never seen Demyx and Axel so heartbroken before. Ever.  
Of course, they had both been dating people before, but it seems like this was really true love for them. I remember when Axel had started talking about his newest obsession (this wasn't the first time), and how happy he was. We all knew how wrong it was, but the happiness and joy of a once again eccentric Axel thrilled me. Axel had been diagnosed as an "Intimacy Seeker", a person stalking people they like. Axel never meant any harm; he simply just wanted to find a soulmate, somebody who would really love him back. Of course, his stalking always backfired, and he was heartbroken weeks after. But unlike so many stalkers, he stopped. He wasn't a complete weirdo.  
"Come on guys, let's go home to my place and eat some ice cream." I had to be their crotches. They'd be long gone into despair if I hadn't been there. I love them, and they love me back. I just know it. I don't need anyone else as long as I have them. Was this really the life destined for me? Taking care of a stalker and a crybaby? No. It was something I had chosen myself, and I better live with the consequences.  
"Really?" Demyx looked a little better, but of course, still rejected and sad.  
"Of course" I ruffled his hair and smiled.  
Axel grabbed my arm and started walking with me in arm lock. It was getting harder and harder to do, with him growing like weed. Demyx grabbed my other hand and intertwined his fingers with mine.  
Many people stared at us, some even whispering, but I ignored them. Axel and Demyx had finally calmed down somewhat, and no way in hell I was going to let some rude people ruin it. Both were looking thoughtful, and I decided to let them think for themselves some more. I am enjoying this inner monologue as well.  
Axel frowned a little, then pouted, then smiled, and then went back to the frown. I didn't take two guesses to guess what he was thinking about. Guess I better help him out.  
"Axel, something you want to share?"  
He looked at some bush and then at me, "Hmm? What?"  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Just Roxas." Like usual. "I mean, he did seem to actually show some affection back. He's the first one since, well, forever." Axel smiled a little. He's so cute… I'm a horrible person.  
"Yeah true. Maybe you shouldn't have been so pushy though. A lot was happening to him at once, and we all know how fragile he really is."  
"I guess you're right. You're always such a good listener Zexy." He smiled a sincere smile.  
"Yeah." Demyx was smiling exactly the same way.

Well, I'm screwed.


End file.
